


Остров Нового года

by Umbridge



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все сокровища одинаковые. Некоторые сокровища совсем не похожи на остальные</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остров Нового года

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Becky Thatcher
> 
> Предупреждение: тройничок
> 
> Фик написан на One Piece Secret Santa для Smthng Diabolical 2. Хочу... тройничок Санджи/Зоро\Луффи предпочтительнее с высоким рейтингом; кинк "Зоро снизу" (предпочтительнее с Санджи, но можно с Луффи)

Все началось с того, что Луффи сказал: «Солнце похоже на морского ежа. Мы сойдем». Никто, конечно, с ним не согласился. Санджи заметил, что их занесло не туда и место совсем не похоже на солнечный Остров. Зоро выругался, попытался растолковать, что им совершенно нечего делать в ледяных пещерах. Усопп, когда они проплывали через арку изо льда, заметил, что тут в любой момент можно умереть от всего подряд, но разве Луффи когда-нибудь кого-нибудь слушал?

Они и не заметили, когда тот исчез с палубы и тут же появился под зубастой скалой, с интересом трогая длинные ледяные зубы. 

— Придурок чертов, — меланхолично протянул Санджи. — Придется пойти за ним, а то потеряется. 

Он закурил и перекинул ногу через борт Мерри. Зоро нахмурился еще сильнее, поправил мечи за поясом и выдвинулся вперед.

— Эй, вы оба — беспомощные дети. Придется и мне идти.

Он и правда не оставил бы Луффи и Санджи одних. Первого — потому что это же Луффи, а другого — просто когда Зоро думал о Санджи, то всегда отводил глаза и не знал куда деть руки. Вот как увидел — так и потерялся. Тупой кок, но красивый, что уж тут. Потому его оставлять было никак нельзя.

 

Вот так они и оказались здесь, на самой высокой ледяной скале над известной на все Ист Блю пещерой желаний. Полдня проплутали по острову, и не заметили, как подкралась белая ночь. Солнце уже не походило на ежа, оно размылось кляксой, и теперь с одной стороны неба высыпали звезды. И его неверный странный свет просачивался через ледяные арки, покрывая серебром застывшие ледяные фигуры, разлился по белой равнине.

— Спускаюсь в пещеру, — беспечно объявил Луффи. — У меня полно желаний, пусть они сбудутся! Вот, например, я бы сейчас поел.

Санджи стряхнул пепел себе под ноги.

— У всех полно, придурок, но лезть туда опасно, — помолчал секунды две и добавил тихо. — Я иду с тобой.

Зоро ничего не оставалось, как тащиться следом за ними. Хотя он с самого начала был против, с самого начала считал, что его желание исполнится и так, без всяких там потусторонних сил. Его самое главное желание — стать самым сильным мечником на Ист Блю. 

— Кому нужно волшебство? — поначалу ворчал он, недовольно хмурясь, пока они спускались, оскальзываясь, по светящемуся голубому льду. Потом его увлекли вмерзшие в лед странные рыбы, и он перестал болтать, шел молча, озирался по сторонам и иногда посматривал под ноги, чтобы не упасть. 

А тем временем, чем глубже они спускались, тем ярче становилось свечение, тем шире коридор. Зоро положил руки на мечи и уже не убирал их, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь. Он не зря считал свою реакцию идеальной, но все же слишком полагаться на инстинкты не следовало. 

Он поймал взглядом спину Санджи, повел плечами, как будто за шиворот уронили кусок льда. Как странно. Они все должны были замерзнуть, но отчего-то ему было совсем не холодно. Наоборот, чем дальше они забирались, тем теплее делался воздух. А лед не таял. Зоро прикоснулся ладонью к стене — нет, не холодно, но и на коже не осталось влажных следов.

— Жарко! — бросил ему Луффи, вышагивая впереди. — Аж пробирает! 

Он закинул руки за голову и запел одну из тупых песен, которые знал наизусть. 

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Зоро, прислушиваясь к себе. Внутри становилось еще теплее чем снаружи. Казалось, что кровь в венах потихоньку нагревается. 

Санджи выплюнул докуренную сигарету.

— И то верно, заткнулся бы ты… — протянул задумчиво, расстегнул пиджак, потом снял его совсем. Теперь Зоро видел его обтянутые рубашкой лопатки, белую шею над воротником, светлые завитки волос и никак не мог оторваться, все смотрел и смотрел.

— Ого! Круто! — голос Луффи взорвался в голове. Зоро дернулся и чуть не свалился на Санджи. Тот отшатнулся, и они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга так, словно каждый знал, о чем думает другой. 

— Какого дьявола, урод? — процедил Санджи. Зоро потянулся к мечу. Но между ними возник Луффи. 

— Эй, вы! Санджи, Зоро! Посмотрите лучше, что тут у нас.

Он махнул рукой куда-то вправо, и оба поглядели туда. Спуск закончился, и перед ними внизу — надо только спуститься по ледяным ступеням — открылась огромная полная света пещера. А посередине стоял сундук. Большой такой, золотой сундук.

— Слышите…

Луффи схватил их за шеи и притянул к себе. От его рук шел жар, и Зоро с трудом удержался, чтобы не оттолкнуть его или наоборот не ухватить посильнее и не… Додумать мысль он не успел.

Прислушался и понял, что пещера говорит. Разными голосами, миллионами голосов, женских, мужских, детских. И языки разные, и наречия разные.

— Хреново, — протянул Санджи. Его челка щекотала лоб, и Зоро дернул головой, высвобождаясь из хватки Луффи. 

— Чего они говорят? — спросил тот у Санджи. Санджи прислушался.

— Все чего-то просят. Кто жизнь долгую, кто лошадку деревянную. В общем, всякое дерьмо. 

— Желания… Вот что это такое! — вывел Луффи. Он развернулся и, перемахнув через ступени, ринулся к сундуку. Зоро поспешил за ним, стараясь унять кипение внутри.

— Стой, придурок! — но Луффи не слушал. Как будто они ждали другого! Ясно же, когда рядом есть что-то неизвестное и страшное, Луффи ринется выяснять, что это такое. А тут целый сундук, а в к нему со всего мира слетаются произнесенные вслух и про себя просьбы. Сосредоточие всех желаний на свете и их исполнитель. 

 

Но через минуту Санджи с Зоро тоже оказались посреди замерзшего озера, рядом с Луффи. Прозрачные стены над ними запели громче, застывшие во льду разноцветные рыбы глядели сверху круглыми пустыми глазами. Луффи, Санджи и Зоро ухватились за крышку сундука, Зоро почувствовал, что поверхность, украшенная металлическими завитками, ягодами и фруктами, раскалена. А потом увидел, как пальцы Санджи разомкнулись, и тот вцепился ему в плечо. 

— Какая охрененно горячая штука, — прошипел Санджи, придвигаясь ближе. Кровь, кажется, превратившаяся в кипяток, ударила в голову. Зоро подумал, что надо остановиться и прекратить глупости. Но вместо этого качнулся вперед и поцеловал его. Сначала едва коснулся губами губ, но когда Санджи не отстранился, а приоткрыл рот, толкнулся языком между его зубов.

«Вот оно, мое желание», — пронеслось в голове. Зоро вцепился пальцами в мягкие волосы Санджи, а тот дернул его к себе, царапая ногтями шею. Это было похоже на горячечный бред, когда лежишь в постели, под веками песок, и ты весь как в огне, и мечешься, а перед глазами темно. 

Зоро как в тумане потянул пуговицу на рубашке Санджи из петли, а тот, как пьяный, ухмылялся и дергал ремень из пряжки. Они оба забыли про Луффи, и тут вдруг вспомнили, повернулись к нему разом. 

Луффи бросил попытки открыть крышку и смотрел на них, привалившись к сундуку боком. 

— Да вы не стесняйтесь, — осклабился он. Зоро хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но только отмахнулся, потому что Санджи цыкнул на Луффи сквозь зубы:

— Заткнулся бы ты, — и развязал пояс Зоро. Мечи с грохотом обрушились на лед, штаны поехали по бедрам, Санджи потянул за петли, по-прежнему не сводя с него осоловевшего взгляда. 

— Тупой кок… — выплюнул Зоро, легко подцепил пуговицу на его брюках, рванул их вниз и бухнулся на колени на теплый лед. Головка, бордовая, большая и гладкая, качалась прямо у его губ. Зоро обвел ее языком, облизал ствол от уздечки до яиц и взял целиком, громко выдыхая. В голове мутилось, перед глазами мелькали картинки из снов, мешались одни с другими, и невозможно было разобрать, что приснилось, а что он видел на самом деле. Зоро схватил член пальцами, начал водить рукой, выпуская и снова вбирая до упора. Он быстро и грубо сосал, чувствуя, как ноют яйца и как по спине от лопаток вниз течет тепло. 

Санджи застонал и выругался, а Зоро едва не поперхнулся, когда еще один член ткнулся в губы. Поднял глаза и сквозь туман увидел Луффи. Тот ухватил его за волосы, но Зоро вцепился в его руку, оттолкнул с силой, но приоткрыл рот, впуская его. Он сосал и дрочил обоим, пока пульсация между бедер не стала непереносимой. Санджи как будто почувствовал, отстранился, исчез куда-то. Зоро чуть не застонал от злости и разочарования, но тут же почувствовал его горячие, как угли, ладони на бедрах. Санджи оглаживал его по ягодицам, по пояснице, вылизывал позвоночник, собирал капли губами. От каждого прикосновения Зоро трясло, ему хотелось уже кончить, и плевать как, но руки были заняты — он вцепился в бедра Луффи, чтобы не упасть, а тот только постанывал и пытался высвободить запястье. 

Зоро вздрогнул всем телом, когда Санджи раздвинул его ягодицы и толкнулся языком во вход. Он захрипел, едва не выпустив член изо рта, но тут же снова обхватил его губами, сильнее расставляя ноги и выгибаясь. Еще, ему хотелось, чтобы Санджи дошел до конца, чтобы оттрахал его хотя бы сегодня, а потом пусть все идет к черту, хрен с ним, только бы не остановился. Но Санджи толкался в него языком, водя пальцами вдоль члена, оглаживая головку, потирая подушечкой пальца уздечку. Зоро резко двинулся назад, пытаясь насадиться сильнее, Луффи обиженно стукнул его по затылку. 

— Эй, так не честно!

Зоро чуть не врезал ему. Вот засранец. Но тут же забыл о Луффи. Потом что Санджи снова провел ладонью по его члену. Выпрямился, и в следующую минуту Зоро почувствовал прижатую ко входу головку. Вспышка боли не отрезвила его. Наоборот, теперь наслаждение показалось ему совершенно сокрушительным. Они все трое замерли на мгновенье. Зоро напрягся всем телом, глухо застонал, обвел языком головку и потом опять качнулся назад, насаживаясь на член Санджи. До чего же у того были горячие пальцы, раскаленные ладони. Они как будто были повсюду, на животе, и на лобке, и на спине, рассыпали искры вдоль позвоночника. Внутри все сильнее разгорался пожар, сладко сжималось в паху, Зоро качало вперед-назад, на Луффи, потом снова к Санджи. Он совсем забылся, заблудился в жарком бесконечном напряжении, которое никак не хотело вырываться наружу. 

А потом Санджи потянул его на себя и прошелся по члену, задев пальцами головку. Вот тут Зоро наконец-то накрыло. Он не помнил, как кончил, почувствовал только, что рвануло где-то внутри, и он разлетелся на тысячи осколков. 

 

В себя Зоро пришел тоже сразу. Открыл глаза, сглотнул солоноватый привкус во рту и сел. Рядом на ступеньках сидели совершенно обалдевшие Луффи и Санджи. Последний курил, привалившись к сундуку.

— Не удивительно, что нас накрыло, — протянул тот задумчиво. — Тут в канун нового года самый эпицентр желаний, а у нас — ясное дело, что на уме. 

Луффи хмыкнул.

— Но потрахались отлично!

Вскочил на ноги, оглянулся на сундук и зашагал к черной дыре тоннеля.

— И то верно, — Зоро искоса взглянул на Санджи. Тот неспеша поднялся на ноги, натянул пиджак. И Зоро все равно с трудом заставил себя не пялиться на него. После того, что они тут проделывали, это получалось сложновато. Между ног саднило, внутри было пусто и хорошо. Зоро порадовался, что Нами не пошла с ними. А потом с раздражением подумал, что вот Санджи наверное был бы не прочь. 

«Да к дьяволу», — отмахнулся устало. Подтянул штаны, замотал пояс, собрал мечи и направился следом за товарищами.

 

Корабль ждал их там, где они сошли на ледяной берег. Нами, закутавшись в шубку, стояла на корме. Солнце снова торчало в синем небе морским ежом, а льдины холодно сверкали под его лучами. Они провели в пещере ночь, и даже не заметили.

— Нашли сокровища? — крикнула Нами. Санджи хмыкнул, Луффи потянулся и кивнул.

— А как же! — но уточнять не стал, только посмотрел на Нами снизу вверх, нахлобучил шляпу, уцепился рукой за борт и в мгновение ока был наверху. Зоро забирался последним. Он тоже думал, что они нашли сокровище. Он уж точно нашел. Тут сомневаться не приходилось, одно из его желаний исполнилось. И даже если это был единственный раз, воспоминания о нем останутся навсегда.

— Поднять трап! — заорал Усопп сверху. 

— Не командуй! Я капитан! — следом за ним возмутился Луффи. Зоро поморщился. Белая равнина слепила глаза, и только пещера желаний чернела вдали. Почему-то чем дольше Зоро глядел на нее, тем сильнее становилась уверенность — другие желания тоже исполнятся. В свое время.


End file.
